


Next Stage

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption???, Cute, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Hinata gets an email... And maybe there is an opportunity for everyone that comes with it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	Next Stage

** Six years after the end of the trials. **

** One year after the joint wedding. **

**_To Wakatoshi_ **

_Hey, do you want to run with me today… Kuroo went to see Kenma’s parents. Kenma will never agree to go running if he has a choice. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama are on a date. Bokuto is cleaning up the house after trying to cook. And everyone else told me “NO”._

**_From Wakatoshi_ **

_Satori told me last time he ran with you it went on for 6 hours._

**_To Wakatoshi_ **

_It wasn’t that bad. I had a lot of energy. Besides if anyone can keep up it would be you._

**_From Wakatoshi_ **

_I never said I wouldn’t. I was just pointing out why people may be declining your offer to run._

**_To Wakatoshi_ **

_NOT EVERYONE DECLINED!!! Some were busy._

**_From Wakatoshi_ **

_I’ll be at your house in a minute. Are you ready?_

**_To Wakatoshi_ **

_I am already jogging in place!!!_

Hinata pockets his phone and continues to jog in place in order to keep his muscles warmed up while he waits. Eventually Hinata sees Ushijima jogging up to his house, already in shorts and a workout shirt.

“That was fast,” Hinata says jogging to meet Ushijima.

“I told you I would only be a minute,” Ushijima responds.

“Yeah but I thought you would have to get changed and stuff,” Hinata says back.

“I was already planning to go for a run,” Ushijima says plainly. But he is smiling a bit. “I was actually going to ask you to run with me when you texted me first.”

“I thought Satori ran with you,” Hinata says. The two begin to run making sure to keep pace with each other.”

“Satori has a deadline for his manga series tomorrow,” Ushijima says,” He has been stuck in the house for the last week drawing. I can’t keep up with the amount of paper on the floor.”

Hinata giggles slightly,” I am surprised he’s not at my house complaining yet.”

“He said he was planning to do that later,” Ushijima says smiling.

“Of course, he is,” Hinata says laughing. “I will make sure to have the chocolate ice cream ready.”

The two continue their run for a bit in silence. Ushijima looks over at Hinata, only to notice that the ginger was staring at the ground with a twisted up look on his face.

“Is something on your mind Shouyou?” Ushijima asks.

Hinata startles,” Yeah,” he says,” It’s just an email I got. After Kageyama did that charity for human trafficking last week I received it.”

“You did open up about your past in a rather public interview,” Ushijima says quietly,” I would assume you got a lot of fan responses. Though if it was to your personal email that is a bit concerning.”

“No,” Hinata says quickly,” Our manager gave them my email. It was a request. It wasn’t really a response.”

“A request?” Ushijima asks confused.

“Yeah,” Hinata says quietly,” A local woman who runs a foster home has a group of eight kids who have a similar past as us. Well I guess she has more than just them, but I guess those eight are having a tough time in particular. She asked me if I could go speak with them.”

“How would that help?” Ushijima asks confused.

“I guess they all play volleyball,” Hinata says smiling,” They are fans of the team.”

“I see,” Ushijima says,” So why don’t you go?”

“What would I say?” Hinata asks slowing down to a stop,” Just because it happened to me, doesn’t make me an expert. It’s not like I really have much advise to give and telling them that one day the pain will go away just feels fake. How am I supposed to tell these kids that I got through it all thanks to my family, when these kids don’t have the family I had?”

Ushijima stares for a moment,” I can’t give you an answer. I don’t think there is one. But maybe there doesn’t have to be one. Why not just go and do what feels right when the moment comes?”

Hinata stands there for a moment, thinking,” Yeah. You’re right. Let’s go.”

Ushijima takes a sip of his water before choking on it when he realized what Hinata meant,” Wait. Right now?”

“No better time than the present,” Hinata says happily,” Come on, let’s go see them.”

Ushijima had to relent when Hinata started typing the address into his maps and jogging where the directions told him to go.

When they arrived, it was to a rather big house. It looked pristine and there were kids playing outside with a woman who was about the same height as Hinata and had short brown hair. She caught sight of Hinata, and her eyes widened. She quickly makes her way over to them, almost tripping over her own feet several times.

“Thank you so much for coming!” The woman says,” My name is Misa.”

She shakes Hinata’s hand excitedly before promptly falling onto her face due to being tackled. Hinata watched in shock as the woman was tackled by a kid that was probably only six, with red unruly hair that reminded Hinata a lot of Satori when the manga artist didn’t style his hair.

“MisaMisa!!!” The red headed child shouts,” I caught you!!! You owe me ten popsicles now!!!”

“I thought we said one,” Misa says laughing slightly while ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Nope,” The boy said holding up all his fingers,” I want ten now.”

Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed the scars that ran up the small boys arms. They were jagged but obviously done by another person. Hinata must have made a noise because the boy was suddenly aware of their presence and jumped away from them several feet. There was a look of fear in the boy’s eyes for a brief moment. But it was quickly hidden.

Ushijima felt a faint sense of Déjà vu while watching the small boy’s reaction. Maybe it was the hair. Or the personality. But Ushijima already felt a connection to the small kid.

“I heard you like our volleyball team,” Ushijima says to the boy gently,” You remind me a lot of my friend at home. He has red hair just like you.”

The boy’s eyes widen again, but this time in recognition and happiness. “You’re Ushijima!!! And you’re soulmate is Tendou!!! He’s the author of my favorite manga!!! Do I really remind you of him!?”

“Way more than you could ever know,” Ushijima says smiling gently. Ushijima sits down on the grass crossing his legs, so he didn’t take up as much space. Suddenly Ushijima got an idea. “Would you like to meet him? He needs to get out of the house anyways.”

Ushijima hears Hinata laugh from behind him. But he is focused on the boy in front of him who is now nodding his head enthusiastically. “Yeah,” The boy says happily,” But wait here!!! I have to go get some of the others, they would be mad if they didn’t get to meet you too.”

The boy sprints off into the house. Hinata swears that he hears things breaking when the door slams shut.

“He probably has broken five things in his quest to find the others,” Misa says laughing,” That was Satoshi.”

Hinata almost chokes. _Even the names were similar._

Hinata didn’t even have time to ponder over that before he was practically bowled over by a blonde boy who looked to be about seven and a brunette who looked to be about eight.

“You’re the tiny jumping player,” The blonde says grinning happily from ear to ear. “I want to play spiker as well!!!”

“Yeah and I want to set,” The brunette says equally excited. “I want to set for spikers just like you guys.”

“You set for me all the time Kazu!!!” The blonde shouts.

“Yeah but I want to set for better spikers Shun!!!” The Brunette shouts.

The blonde’s lip quivers a bit and Hinata panics a bit,” I was actually just like Shun when I was younger,” Hinata says embarrassed,” Nobody starts as perfect.”

The two boys looked at Hinata in awe, drinking in every word he said.

“Boys,” Misa says clapping her hands,” At least let the boy stand up before you start bickering.”

“Okay!” Both the boys say happily.

Hinata stands and reaches down to help the two boys up, his heart breaks when they both flinch. Both the boys quickly grab his hands and get up.

“You guys shouldn’t just tackle people like that,” A voice said. And a boy who had straight silver hair stood there. Hinata wanted to laugh. The boy seemed to have the same mannerism as Akaashi.

“But Aki,” Shun whines,” It’s Hinata!!!”

“That doesn’t mean you should tackle him,” Another voice says. This time the boy reminds him of Yaku.

“You’re mean Keita,” Shun whines.

Both Keita and Aki looked to be about ten. And beside them stood two other boys who looked to be about nine.

“Hi,” says one with black hair,” I am Daiki.” This boy reminded him a lot of Kunimi.

“My… My name is Takuya,” The other says shyly. The boy has ginger hair and freckles.

_He acts like Tadashi._ Hinata thought to himself. Hinata quickly went over the names in his head.

_Satoshi_

_Kazu_

_Shun_

_Aki_

_Keita_

_Daiki_

_Takuya_

“WAIT THEY ARE HERE!?” A voice suddenly yells. A little boy that couldn’t have been more than seven came bursting out the door. Another boy following behind quickly.

“TAKA WAIT UP!!!” The second boy shouts.

“BUT KEN LOOK!!!” The first boy yells.

Not far behind them was Satoshi who had completed his mission of gathering the children.

“Sorry there are nine kids now,” Misa says laughing,” Takuya just got transferred to this home three days ago.”

Hinata watches as Satoshi immediately runs over to Ushijima.

“Are these children up for adoption?” Hinata asks quietly as to not clue the children in at all.

Misa looks at him surprised for a brief moment.

“Yes!” she says,” But I didn’t call you here to pressure you to adopt.”

“Trust me,” Hinata says smiling,” You won’t pressure any of us.”

The woman smiles,” It’s a long process,” she says gently,” But I have a feeling the “us” you are referring to won’t mind.”

Hinata smiles happily. “Give me a moment,” Hinata says smiling,” I have a few phone calls to make.”

A/N 

\------

Join the discord for fanfiction fans lol

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to see this happen? Do you want to see the adoption process? Do you want to see the boys facing parent hood?


End file.
